


In the still of the night

by moondancerfay



Category: GOT7, markgyeom - Fandom
Genre: Canon Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancerfay/pseuds/moondancerfay
Summary: Yugyeom finds Mark lonely in the middle of the night.





	In the still of the night

Yugyeom was sipping on a glass of orange juice when Jinyoung entered the kitchen and teased him, telling him he looked like shit. “I was playing games with Mark hyung during the night,” was all he said to defend himself and grabbed some breakfast. Bambam shot him a glance. Words were not needed, his gaze said ‘playing games my ass.’ The Thai boy smirked and turned back to his full plate and steaming coffee mug. Yugyeom felt wonderful, even though Mark and he would be damn tired today, it was worth to be together all night and he felt happy, warm and content throughout. His mind wandered back to what they really did when Mark entered the kitchen without a word, letting himself sink down on the chair next to him and placing his small face onto the maknaes broad shoulder. The other members didn’t say a thing, Jaebum just placed a cup of black coffee in front of the older and excused himself to get ready, advising them to hurry up and do the same since their first schedule would start at 10am sharp.

 

*the previous night*

  
Yugyeom wanted to fetch himself a glass of water in the middle of the night when he saw Mark in the dark living room, only illuminated by the TV screen and a little light chain that was draped around an already set fake tiny Christmas tree in the corner because Mark insisted that they put it up already on the first days of November. He was playing an online video game and was so into it that he was quite surprised when the younger sat down next to him. “Hyung, it’s 2:30, are you not tired?” the maknae asked, but followed the figure on the screen. “Wanna play with me?” the elder said, ignoring Yugyeom’s concerned words. Instead of grabbing the game controller, the younger asked another question. “Is it that you miss Coco a lot, hyung?” Mark didn’t turn his head or answered the question; he just sighed loudly, but still focused on the game. Yugyeom though, he knew he could be bold when he was just with Mark, slowly climbed on the other’s lap. Mark let the controller sink and grabbed with his long slender fingers Yugyeom’s muscular right thigh. The younger stared into the elder’s eyes, his own glistening in mischief. “I can be your puppy tonight, hyung. Can I?” he whispered and slowly licked with his tongue over the older’s left cheek, up to his ear where he groaned with a deep voice “Can I?” Mark’s other hand quickly found its way into the maknae’s now yellow hair just to tug on them to make him look up at him. One second staring into each other’s eyes was enough and Mark captured the younger’s lips. It was an understatement when Mark would say he loved Yugyeom’s lips, because he worshipped them. They were soft and full and so unbelievably sensual when they kissed. He pressed the other closer to his body and the younger let out a needy moan. It had been a while since they were intimate because of their recent comeback. But their Japan tour was up and they usually shared a room when abroad, so they could be together then. Mark loved Yugyeom from the in- and outside. He adored his cheeky and fluffy side, but he also surrenders easily when the younger gets all dominant, manhandling him and ordering him around when they were alone. The maknae was his safe place where he could hide behind and let go, he let the other lead him and guide him when he felt lost and lonely, when he missed his family or he was frustrated by something. Mark could count on the younger and was sure Yugyeom did his best to help. On the other hand Yugyeom grew up under the elder’s eyes and touch and it was so natural for him to protect and support the foreigner. He was always humble and kind and fans loved him for being attentive and adorable. Often he hated it when Mark got all “baby” on him and handled him like a child, but more than often he loved to be petted and cared for, when he strained a muscle, when he was exhausted and the oldest offered him a massage, he never declined. They were like Ying and Yang, completing each other, like the moon and stars, always next to each other, belonging to each other, invisible to others how strong their bond was and how deep their love and admiration for each other really was behind closed doors when their job was far away and they could just be themselves, two young men in love.  
More and more members left the dorm, which is only natural over time, but there were four members who simply could not leave because their home is where their loved one is, so the leader and the quiet mother-like Jinyoung would stay like Mark and the maknae. Every member had their own room of course, but both couples enjoyed hanging out together, watching a movie or playing games, eating dinner or simply talking about the day when they were not too tired. They all kept their relationships private and it only happened a few times that Mark or Yugyeom saw the others kissing, hugging or merely holding hands.  
Yugyeom’s place for peace and warmth was always Mark where he could just be and let himself go, where nothing was expected of him. Mark’s arms were his home, the only place where he felt secure and at ease when the world around him was hectic and stressful. The older was his calm anchor and whenever he felt insecure or down he would search for his love. Sometimes the younger wanted to be extra naughty and whenever he provoked the older he sensed that Mark enjoyed it to dominate him and Mark’s repertoire of kinky stuff and ideas was endless. Yugyeom knew Mark was lonelier these days, especially around Christmas when all the members were gone and with their family when their schedules allowed it. Therefore, he was looking out more for the other and wanted to show him with physical comfort that he loved him more than ever and that even thought they can’t be together constantly, that he still was thinking all the time about the oldest member.  
Mark pressed his body against the younger, heat spreading like fire through his skin where it touched the blond haired male. Yugyeom always made him feel so many things and he loved him on so many different levels that whenever they were together he wanted to keep the moment, remember it forever how beautiful Yugyeom’s swollen, rosy lips were, how appetizing he looked when his skin was covered with light beads of sweat, his breast rising heavily because he was exhausted and in complete bliss, his eyes twinkling like stars and his lids heavy. Mark loved it when they had enough time to lie in each other’s arms in the afterglow as they always enjoyed bathing in it together. Their hearts pounding and breathing heavily into each other’s mouths after their organisms washed over them, making their bodies tingling with pleasure after they wrecked each other.  
Tonight Yugyeom was even gentler with their oldest hyung, slowly undressing him in the middle of the living room, keeping them quiet like they used to by swallowing their moans and cries of ecstasy. The maknae traced every single bit of bare skin of the older’s body, making the other shiver under the eager touch of the maknae’s long fingers. Yugyeom licked down the swan-like neck of the older, enjoying the aroused shudder of the elder’s body, showing goose bumps. He loved his distinctive collar bones, so prominently visible under every shirt, and highly enjoyed leaving marks to demonstrate that their oldest member belonged to him – exclusively. Mark was always so sensitive; he surrendered under Yugyeom’s long fingers and strong thighs within a second. With a lot of care Yugyeom made Mark lie down on the carpet, feeling him up, spreading his slim but muscular thighs to lie between them. As soon as Yugyeom nibbled on the older’s nipples, slowly and softly licking and blowing air on the over-sensitive, aroused red buds, every now and then teasingly biting one, Mark was trembling underneath him. His brain told him to lay still and just enjoy the wonderful things the younger offered, but his body was too overwhelmed and he felt that he wouldn’t last longer when Yugyeom kissed all the way down to his crotch, leaving a trail of spit and red spots from the kiss suction and bite marks. The elder needed to stop his lover so he grabbed in a not so gentle manner the younger’s hair to bring him to a halt. He knew he had to force the younger to look up because Yugyeom usually was totally lost and spaced out when Mark was bare in front of him, ready to be taken in any way the younger wanted. They were each other’s most desired drugs, addicted to each other beyond recovery. “Gyeom, I can’t…” Mark breathed out desperately and a little whiney. But the younger wasn’t done yet and slowly intertwined their fingers to keep the older grounded before he let his tongue glide along Mark’s erect cock. When the maknae engulfed it finally fully with his warm, wet mouth, it caused Mark to hiss out loud and draw in a sharp breath. He let his head fall back and his delicate fingers were buried even deeper into the younger’s locks which caused Yugyeom to hum deeply and contently in his throat in pleasure and Mark groaned because of this extra vibration that made his dick twitch in excitement. Because they were together for so long, Yugyeom learned what turned Mark on and what gave him the most satisfaction. They trusted each other completely and therefore, there was no need for Mark to give a second thought on lube or when he was ready. The younger knew how to prep him and when the older was alright with taking him in. The two switched roles every now and then as both enjoyed the giving and taking, but sometimes, like tonight, no words were needed, just a feeling and a gaze were enough and all important was ‘said’. The younger loved to be in control over their oldest and forced two of his long fingers between Mark’s lips to slick them up only to penetrate him a moment later. Slowly he worked the older open, swallowing his deep moans by kissing him breathless and playing with his tongue filthily while rubbing his own hard errection on the other dancer’s thigh. Oh how much the younger loved to drive the elder crazy, making him squirm underneath him, his strong body over him, topping the fragile frame of the American. When it felt right after adding more of his spit, he quickly undressed himself letting the other help him with his shirt. Yugyeom took a moment to take in the beauty that lay in front of him. Mark truly was a ‘visual’, his red hair strands falling into his face, droplets of sweat visible underneath, his from their heated kisses swollen lips, his wild, needy eyes only focused on the younger now, waiting for a final release. Even though they both were desperate, Yugyeom still, while his member stroked over the elder’s entrance, took Mark’s chin into his hand, stroked his high cheek bons and kissed him softly, biting gently on his lower lip. When he looked up again, he saw the glistening eyes of the older and pressed into him slowly until he came to a halt, his eyes never leaving the other’s face, only growling deeply because of Mark’s tightness. Sometimes they wished to voice their pleasure they gave each other out loud, to really scream and moan to their heart’s content, but this was impossible from the early stages of their relationship on. Mark learned to bite into his fingers or his hand to keep quiet and Yugyeom usually bit into the older’s skin or his own lip to shut up. The maknae started out with slow thrusts to give Mark a chance to adjust. The moment the elder dug his fingernails into the younger’s broad shoulder he knew it was safe to move faster, so Yugyeom did until they found a steady rhythm. This night, although both liked it this way, was not a romantic make-out or ‘love-making’, but more a quick, physical reassurance for both that they still loved and adored each other and to show that they were there for each other at any time and place. All they ever wished for is for the other to be happy, healthy and safe. There were times when they could have sex for a long while without a break, but these days they are drained of energy and despite Yugyeom surfing on a wave of pleasure that Mark gave while he sucked him deeper with each thrust, they both were already exhausted and tired even before they started, so a few minutes later Mark’s body shuddered as his orgasm hit him. The white, sticky semen covered their abdomens and Yugyeom followed seconds later as Mark’s body clenched around his dick and he grasped the immense pleasure he caused the older, visible by the beautiful coiling of Mark’s lean body as he arched his back from the carpeted floor and the silent cry that left his open mouth. Yugyeom let his body fall half on top of the older, both breathing heavily, both sweating, but so happy and content that they just embraced each other and rested. After a while they looked at each other, both smiling like idiots, stroking softly over each other’s skin like saying you belong to me, only to me. They both turned their head to the window as they heard something. One curtain was open and they saw it had started to rain. Heavy rain drops falling, tapping at the window and they huddled closer to each other. A moment later, Mark wanted to get up. “Let me fetch you a blanket before you get sick”, he said. “No hyung, it’s alright, I’m still quite hot.” With a cheeky smile the older embraced the younger and mumbled “Yes, Yugyeom-ah, you are!” The maknae boxed playfully into the older’s side and both snickered, followed by Yugyeom giving Mark a soft kiss on the nape. They listened to the rain and bathed in their bliss. Both were looking forward to being in Japan where they did not need to love each other only in the still of the night. It was hard to be together, but for so long already they managed well and if it meant for them to have less sleep and less energy so be it. They are willing to pay the price for being together.  
About half an hour later the rain stopped and they decided to have a quick wash-up before going to bed, going into separate rooms, sleeping in separate beds. They got used to this life and one day when they would not live in the same dorm anymore, they will also manage, because as long as they are somehow together, they will be happy.


End file.
